poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Evelyn Deavor
Evelyn Deavor aka Screenslaver is a character and surprise hidden main antagonist in the 2018's Pixar sequel, Incredibles 2. She is the brainchild behind Winston’s company, as well as his business partner. Background Evelyn's parents were big supporters of the Supers. So, when she and her brother inherited the company, they continued this support and decided to take it to the next level, kicking off a campaign to help the Supers' cause. Since the government shut down the program that helps supers, the time was right for the Deavors to step in. Brilliant, but laid-back, Evelyn knows her way around tech. She has never met a problem she cannot solve. When Helen is recruited to help the Deavors bring back Supers, she and Evelyn become fast friends. Exchanging ideas, creating strategies, and sharing a lot of laughs along the way. They form a sisterhood, and find they have a lot in common. They are both strong and smart. Evelyn does a cost-benefit analysis and finds that Helen tends to solve crimes with far less damage than Bob, which is why they choose Helen for the job. Gallery Incredibles 2 102.png|Evelyn Deavor as the Screenslaver Evelyn's_Defeat.png|Evelyn's Defeat Trivia *Evelyn is the first female Pixar main antagonist. Category:The Incredibles characters Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Siblings Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Disney Villainesses Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Main Antagonist Category:Masterminds Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Master Manipulators Category:Liars Category:Sociopaths Category:Criminals Category:Incriminators Category:Hypnotist Category:Arrested characters Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Evil Genius Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Matau's Adventure villains Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures villains Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Global Threats Category:Urban Threats Category:Traitors Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:Mario's enemies Category:Barney's enemies Category:Logan's enemies Category:Team Robot's Enemies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures Villains Category:Psychopaths Category:Sadistic characters Category:Selfish characters Category:Greedy characters Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Pixar Villains Category:Kidnappers Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Delusional Category:Pixar Characters Category:Friend of a hero Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Villains who are defeated without death Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Villains who have lost family members Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tragic Villains Category:Murderers Category:Failure-Intolerant Characters Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Master of Hero Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures villains Category:Big bad Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Terrorists Category:Nihilists Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Natsu's Adventures Villains Category:Sorey's Adventures Villains Category:Scientists Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Evil for stupid reasons Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Characters Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure villains Category:The Foot Empire members Category:Miles Callisto's Adventure villains Category:Bumblebee's Adventure villains Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure villains Category:The Foot Irelanders members Category:Jay Jay's Adventure villains Category:Arrested villains Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Villains Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Villains